A Sinner's Lullaby
by Black-Valentine-1992
Summary: A young girl, nothing more, nothing less...until the tides change and young Miss Mikayo Atari is thrown head first into the world of the Cullens. Would a love so small grow into a power to defeat all that lies in their way? You tell me. OcXEdward
1. The start of something new

**Woot! Lol my first Twilight story :) **

**I do not own twilight (sniffle sniffle) but I do own my characters along the way :) I hope you enjoy reading it as much I did writing it XD tell me what ya think k?**

I stared out of the rain covered window as my mum drove at a slowing speed down a dark, dreary street. The time had finally come for me to move to Forks and start at a new school that I was serious reluctant to join. I was forced to come here after my parents had both gained a business deal that could seriously put them on top; which, unfortunately meant I had to come here. My uncle was the only person they trusted to be my carer for the god knows how many years I am going to reside here, so that meant there was no other choice for me but to plod along. It has been a trek to say the least, a twelve hour flight from England to the USA and then a two hour drive in a rented car, the effects of this voyage are starting to take their toll and if I'm not careful, my head is going to receive a serious bruise from the window. _Don't fall asleep, don't fall asleep, don't fa... lullaby _

"So Mika hunni, your uncle says that he has sorted a room out that you'll love" I inwardly cringed at the thought of what decorating he had attempted to cook up for me. My uncle may be one thing, but a decorator is not one of them. I swear, give him a paintbrush and you better run like hell because before you know it, you'll look like something from art attack...believe me, I have personal experience.

"Oh?" I murmured, trying to put as much enthusiasm into the idea as possible.

"I know what you're thinking sweetie, but give him a chance, he doesn't have any children so this is all new to him" I brushed off the 'child' part and felt a small pang of guilt for doubting him, my mum was right, he was really keeping the deal afloat by taking me in; even if it wasn't exactly what I wanted.

For the rest of the drive we were both silent and I was left to stew in my thoughts. I snapped back to reality when the ground beneath us became rough and harsh, making the car jolt slightly. It was only then I realised that we were making our way up my uncle's drive. With one final step on the break, we stopped and I got out the car after lugging my back pack over my shoulder. I walked up the white stone and green dew steps, each one squelched slightly as my trainers disturbed the dampness. My hand barely hovered in front of the peeling red door when it opened and revealed my overly cheery uncle Martin with a mug in one hand and a newspaper in the other. I embraced him for a moment and turned to see my mother struggling with my other bags.

"Never stops does she?" I shook my head slightly and went to help with the luggage, but was stopped half way by Martin who had plopped down what was previous occupying his hands, scooped all the bags up and said a few words to my mum before disappearing inside the house again.

"Now make sure you get your dinner money off of Martin and that your clothes get washed often"

"Mum"

"Don't do your homework at the last minute and revise! Make sure your phone is always charged and.."

"Mum!" I shouted, stopping her in mid rant "I'll be fine, don't worry. Besides I'm a big girl now" An honest smile passed over my lips making the tension in the air fall a little.

"Oh I know sweetie but..." I put my hand up and received a small laugh.

"But nothing, now go and do what you have to do" my voice cracked slightly and a few tears slid down my cold blush cheek. Two arms wrapped themselves around me in a comforting way that only a mother could pull off. I sighed, sniffed a little and pulled whilst wiping my eyes.

"You know your father and I are always at the end of the line Mikayo hunni, so don't you worry now okay? I love you" I nodded and backed up slightly as the watery eyed lady I have been brought up to love and respect, reluctantly got back in the car and waved whilst driving back down the same water street I would have to trek down tomorrow morning.

"Love you too" I whispered. With that, I took one last glance to the outside world and ventured into my new home.

"Up here Mika" I followed the voice upstairs and ended up in a room that was in the far right corner of the house. There standing in a pale wash room was my uncle. A nervous smile was plastered across his face as he watched me look around my surroundings. The room had a white ceiling and yellow walls with a light wood floor. There was a beach wood bed on the left hand side that matched the wardrobe, side table and desk; which was occupied with a plastic black lamp. For Martin, this was surprising; I never thought he could do it.

"Thank you" I said with an honest smile. His arm rose around my shoulders in an awkward hug that lasted the whole of 5 seconds. I was left alone after a while and I eventually got to the task of unpacking. All of my clothes were hung up and put into draws. As for everything else...well to be honest there wasn't much else, I had a hair dryer, mobile phone, laptop and random stationary that was shoved into a pencil case on my desk. After deciding there was nothing much else I could do, I grabbed a couple of towels and a pair of pjs before jumping in the shower.

"Do you want anything to eat Mika?" I walked back into my bedroom whilst ruffling my hair with a towel and I stopped about half way as I gazed at the photo on my side table. It was of me and my parents about a year ago when we went to Italy for our holiday. We all looked so happy...it was right after that they really started to concentrate on work rather than family time. Not that I blame them though, they had every right to have a time for their careers; when me and my brother were growing up, everything was put on hold for them.

"Mika?" with a gasp I turned around and dropped the towel from my hands in shock. "Are you okay?" I nodded "Do you want anything to eat?" After shaking my head and reassuring him that I was fine, he left me again with a small 'goodnight'. I dried my hair and fell onto my bed, almost falling asleep half way down.

My sleep was deep and dreamless; I suppose that's why I didn't hear my mobile alarm. By the time my eyes opened and I had regained complete control of my surrounding, I looked at my phone _8.05..._

"Ah! Crap!" with what must have looked like a blur to anyone watching, I zoomed out of bed, threw on a pair of jeans and an orange vest top which was covered with a black zip up jumper. After brushing my teeth and hair I ran down the stairs and noticed a white note on the side.

_Hope you didn't get up too late. _

_Moneys on the side and pastas _

_in the fridge for later._

_Have a good day at school and _

_don't crash the car okay?_

I laughed slightly at the smiley face at the bottom and looked up into the mirror. My brown curly hair was large and defiantly in charge. After a failed few attempt of running my hands through it to try to tame the crazy mane, I gave it up as a bad job.

With a quick grab of the money, keys and my bag, I locked the door behind me and made my way toward my uncle's 1964 land rover. He only worked down the street so he let me use the car for my stay. I sighed as the heaters came on and warmed up the chilling atmosphere around me, today the sky was a dull grey and menacing looking rain clouds were bundling together in where seemed to be straight over me. Having been born in the UK my awareness of cold and dreary weather was high and it doesn't seem to bother me much, I suppose part of me likes the rain.

_Drive slow, drive slow drive slow... _I was doing it again, babbling mentally to myself is one of my more annoying traits, I tend to lose all conscious awareness for the outside world; which tends to get me into trouble at school.

The ride wasn't too long or tedious for that matter; not like I had expected. Within 15 minutes I was flicking my left indicator on and turning into the school's car park. I found a perfect spot and make my way through to reception. With a small introduction of myself I was given all the information to start me off on my first day at the school.

I mentally groaned and tried to juggle my bag in an attempt to get a clear look at the filled enveloped. I delved in and grabbed the first thing in the reach of my lily hands. Gym, media, Drama, English and Science labels among others were scattered across the piece of A4 blue parchment. _Great_ I thought, as the idea of four, hour and a half lesson filled days zoomed into my mind.

_Room 43, 43, 43, 43, 43_ I bit my lip as I walked down the student infested halls and tried in my best effort to get a peep at the door numbers. I had Drama first lesson and the thought of having to perform was terrifying me. The thing is, I didn't join drama to try and become to superstar, even as fun as that sounds I am way too self conscious for any of that posing stuff. No, I chose the lesson because I love to 

sing, and according to my family back home, I can...that's the problem though, when will your parents ever tell you that you're rubbish?

I walked quickly; yet nervously to my first lesson in the puddle covered campus. I looked at my timetable again to make sure I had the right room; but the sign on the door told me the answer was obvious. _Drama Mr. J Quewley. _The room was occupied with

"Miss Atari if you would be so kind to start off our ice breaker with a couple of songs"

I took a deep breath before sitting down on the stool in front of the menacing microphone. _Oh this is going to be embarrassing..._

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to introduce you to one of our first years, Miss Trinity Atari, who in a moment is going to sing a little something for us" He turned around and faced me.

"In your own time dear" His sweet and comforting voice did little to quell the urge to run off stage and hide in the girls toilets, but I put on a brave facade and smiled.

"_Promises mean little now you're gone_

_Your siren song has faded, its ever so slightly jaded_

_Blossom falls like the tear I cried that night" _I strummed at the guitar slowly and looked at my teacher who nodded for me to change the song.

"_Sweet boy, underneath moonlight, your eyes shone brightly, you held me tightly._

_Sweet boy, what have we here now, a broken angel, dark as a sable_

_Your wings were folded, your mouth was moulded, a frown was plastered on completion fair as the sky, but I held onto your life that night" _

As the class clapped I swiftly slid off the stool and made my way towards the back of the class where there were a few spare seats. I grabbed my purple notebook and pen and attempted to make notes on what the teacher was saying, but all that I had by the end of the lesson was a few A6 sheets of doodles, some of the people who had previously continued my started ice breaker. There were a few other singers that were notably better than me and the rest were acting scenes with the odd cheesy cry and romance.

"Right well that's it for today class; I hope it gave you a good outlook on what the rest of the year is going to be like. I'll see you all bright and early on Friday" The rest of the day went by without too much hassle, no homework; thank god and no awkward situations. I made it a point not to sit in the canteen at dinner to make sure that no one picked fun at me. The bell rang on queue at 3.30 and every barged out of the door. _Finally _I thought to myself as I made my way to the car park.

"Excuse me" …or have I spoken too soon? I turned around, trying in my best interest not to look too scared or worried about the confrontation, which could turn out to be just another friendly gesture. There in front of me, with long blond hair and piercing blue eyes, was a girl, who looked to be around my age.

"You left this in the drama room" almost like magic, a phone appeared in her hand and she gestured for me to take it.

"Oh" I was slightly caught off guard by the friendly beginning. "Thanks…"

"I'm Hope Murphy by the way, you were the one who sang at the beginning right?"

"Mikayo Atari. Yeah…that was me" my cheeks burned with sudden embarrassment, I really didn't want to be remembered for something like that, especially when I wasn't even too sure on how I sounded myself.

"You were really good; Sir was pretty amazed that a first year had the guts to perform. Most teenagers would have told him where to stick it…and well you know the rest I guess" I laughed slightly.

"Thanks…I'm sorry but I don't remember you from the class though…what did you do?"

"Oh god, me? In a drama class" a sharp laugh left her lips and she shook her head making blond tresses flail about.

"I can't act to save my life, and well singing, let's just say its nothing that a few wines couldn't handle. I was only there because my friend Rae wanted me hand in her performance essay" a small 'o' shape appeared on my lips and we continued to walk towards my transport. I stopped and turn around to say thanks again, but something caught my eye, _someone..._a boy to be specific. I must have been staring because a small hand was waved in front of me; knocking me out of my daze.

"I see he's already got you under his spell"

"hmmm...what! No, wait, I don't even no him" I stuttered _damn it!_

"Edward Cullen, he's practically royalty at the school, every girl wants him, and every boy wants to be him; even if they don't admit it. I swear he almost camouflages into the surroundings" a small love struck sigh escaped her lips, followed by a laugh. "But seriously, he doesn't talk to anyone, you'll be lucky to get eye contact" Just as the last word left her mouth. The young looking student glanced my way and stared for a moment before shaking his head and getting in the car that was next to him; a Volvo. "Hey, I guess you're luckier than I thought Mika" We laughed for a moment and I said my goodbyes before beginning to drive home. The only thoughts than ran through my head were not of my lessons, or the torment that I would no doubt go through at some point...no instead they were of Edward Cullen. The mystery boy that everyone loves but doesn't know...

Note to self...talk to him...no wait...get through a small amount of eye contact without going all tongue tied...like that's going to work.

**Chapter 1 finished woot!**


	2. Second glances

**Chapter 2 XD Thanks to 'fox' for reviewing XD it meant a lot :)**

I drove home through the damp mist and finally situated myself on the front of Martin's house again. With a relieved sigh I slammed the car door behind me, ran up the steps and into the house. White; slightly dog eared envelopes were heaped on the mat. Pretty usual stuff really, bills, bills and...Oh, hang on. I threw the others on the side and sat on the settee as I opened a green pastel package that was addressed to me.

_Dear Mikayo _

_I hope you find these more useful than I _

_Love Graham _

I smiled to myself as a few books slid out the thin paper pocket. A meditation and yoga book; presents from my brother in New Zealand. I found myself laughing at the gesture, he would have never used these, they were obviously kind gestures to try and soften the blow of leaving home. My brother was a university student and when I was 12, he left home to complete his dream of being a Doctor; that was 5 years ago now. He was always the kind sort, always stopping and picking me up when I used to fall over and graze my knees...or maybe that was just big brotherly instincts kicking in.

After pulling myself a meal together, I plodded upstairs and ate it whilst putting Hope's mobile number into my phone. The young girl had really surprised me; I was 'the new girl' after all so her upbeat and accepting attitude was unnerving but refreshing I guess.

By the time Martin came home it was about half nine and I was already out of it.

"Hey Martin" if I'm staying here, I might as well be social.

"Hey. How was school?" He asked whilst throwing his coat over a hanger and falling onto the settee next to me.

"Lets just say, I got up late, just skimmed into first lesson and found a new friend" I left out the 'Edward' part as I thought it was best not to worry him about me being interested in someone; I had only been here a day...and to be honest, I don't even know this Cullen student, he might turn out to be a right jerk. Not that I would ever get to talk to him; a girl like me and a guy like him are on completely different popularity levels, we would never mix. I found myself having a shower and getting into bed just the same as I had done the night before; the only difference being that I actually ate something.

#

The dull grey light shone through my window at 7 am. I stretched and yawned whilst looking at the clock; thank god I wasn't late this morning. I ploughed through my hair with a brush and scooped it back into a loose pony tail. My hair was naturally curly, making it awkward for me to get a nice style with it so as an easy route I just stuck it up today.

"Morning" I grabbed a mug from the cupboard and turned around to see Martin standing with an empty bowl and spoon in his hand. "I'll be home earlier tonight, about 6 so if you want to wait for dinner we can eat together" I showed a small lob sided smile and nodded. He placed everything in the sink and waved slightly before leaving the room and heading out.

After a quick drink and a piece of toast, I threw my bag over my shoulder and locked my coat underarm as I shut the door. The cool breeze hit me automatically and I shuddered whilst sliding into the driver's seat. I drove down the road and turned off; my hands bouncing on the steering wheel slightly as I listened to the radio. The Hoosiers were playing, and I couldn't help but sing along to 'Goodbye Mr A' as I rolled into the school's campus; a slightly nervous tickle still noticeable in my stomach. The first day had pretty well but who knows what can happen?

Science was first, and that went by without too much worry, except for the 2,000 word essay on 'Medicines to control Enzyme release' due in on Friday of course. Next was French, which again wasn't that testing, at least I managed to get through it without completely losing it. I bit my lip and adjusted my bag over my shoulder before pushing the cafeteria door open. Trying to be as fast as possible, and hoping not to draw too much attention to myself, I skimmed past everyone and situated myself right at the back where no one was.

"Hey Mika" I did I double turn as I heard the voice of my friend; or acquaintance should I say. Just like yesterday, she was bubbly and glowing with a huge cheesy smile on her face. I waved slightly in utter embarrassment as she beckoned me to join her at the table that seemed to be full of gossipy teens and a few popular boys. After persisting again, I went over just to stop anymore eyes from falling upon the 'weird new girl' that I had been labelled as. "Finally! I actually thought you were planning on sitting alone"

"I was" I muttered sitting down; hoping to be enveloped by the plastic chair so I was hidden from current knowledge.

"What! Seriously girl you need to chill and just slip into teen life" I laid my head on folded arms and stared blankly in front, before realising that there were two eyes staring straight back. As quick as a flash, I straightened up and earned a slight smile from the man himself; Edward Cullen. A sharp nudge in my side snapped me out of the trance and I threw a glare to my right.

"That's twice! Twice! Damn it, he really must like you" Hope laughed and eyes him up for a second as well. If two stares really meant that someone liked me, then that would mean half the men in the UK would...then again it wouldn't be for the right reasons. I sipped slowly at my orange juice whilst watching the world around me; trying in my best interest not to stare at Edward anymore than I had to. There were your usual label tables. The popular people, Goths, 'weirdo's' and the undecided's.

A loud crash of a plate and glass echoed through the air, resulting in a chorus of clasps and whistles. A poor boy with glasses looked up sheepishly after gathering the fallen cutlery and made a swift exit. I laughed to myself; it just proved that no matter where you go, schools are pretty much the same.

Dinner was over with a flash without much conversation and I was given the reprieve of being let go and able to move onto third period. I hovered at the door for a few moments like I always do, and then finally pushed it open and went to the first spare seat I saw. I was too busy getting my book and starting to write down the title so I didn't even see the newest member to the room. And they sat next to me...

I blinked a few times before actually remembering to breathe and continue with the work at hand. There next to me; very much oblivious to my existence was Edward. His bronze hair was brushed casually to one side and his eyes...his eyes were topaz, I was amazed by the utter uniqueness of them. I knew after about five minutes that I had undoubtedly been smiling.

**I know its short, but i don't want people to lose interest and i'm so busy at the min to do a huge chappie. But believe me, when i have time, my chapters are over 2,000 words each XD hope you like. It will get better XD**


	3. Request, please don't over look this!

Okay guys, I need your help. I've started a livejournal and need some inspiration for new twilight fics. So, your mission if you chose to accept it is simple. Give me requests! Anything I really don't mind. I still haven't forgotten about my others but fresh input is great. So please, please review and ask or PM me if you don't want others to see :) Sickfics, fluff, romance, angst etc etc etc :)

Love from me to all

Black-valentine-1992


End file.
